SBS 32
D''' (Dokusha znaczy Czytelnik) * '''O (Oda) Rozdział 299, Strona 86 D: Siemaneczko Odzik! ♡ Miło mi Cię poznać! Tak szczerze mówiąc, to jestem nieźle wkurzona. Nie, nie na Ciebie, na czytelników One Piece'a! Słuchajcie no, kurde! Kto to widział, tak się wpierniczać w rozpoczynanie SBSa!? Pomyślcie trochę, co czuje Pan Odzik! Postawcie się w jego sytuacji!!! NNO, trochę mi ulżyło ♡ W takim razie... ZACZYNAM SBS!!! O: Jak "zaczynam", jak "zaczynam"! No nie! Znowu się spóźniłem! A już tak się ucieszyłem, że wreszcie odzyskałem pełną kontrolę nad SBSem! No nic. Następnym razem wstanę bladym świtem i nikomu nie pozwolę się uprzedzić. Zobaczycie! D: Panie Oda! Zauważyłem, że Gedatsu w różnych kadrach ma inną ilość tych takich pęczków (?) włosów. Od czego to zależy? Ile powinien ich mieć? Proszę odpowiedzieć w języku odańskim. O: W odańskim, powiadasz... A skąd Ty w ogóle wiesz o istnieniu takiego języka, co? Hm, nieważne. Mówisz, że chcesz poznać tajemnicę włosów Gedatsu... No więc uważaj: Botemanohonussoderemokefuyobotemamuchaoioishibiatakasegonarysowałemmahahahanyunyonyon. Ot i cały sekret. D: Ja w sprawie Enela. Gdy w którymś tomie przeczytałem ten tekst o tym, że jest bogiem błyskawic i wszyscy poznają potęgi jego O-Ogrom, nieźle się uśmiałem. Brawo, Eiek! W nagrodę postanowiłem Cię zarekomendować na Wice-szefa zarządzanego przez mojego ojca światowego związku miłośników sucharów (w skrócie ŚZMS). O: Dziękuję, nie skorzystam. Suchary to w Japonii domena starych dziadków, a ja jeszcze trzydziestki nie skończyłem. Rozdział 300, Strona 106 D: Panie Odziński! Mam problem! Próbowałem narysować Luffy'ego, przewracając oczyma tak, żeby było mi widać białka, ale nie dałem rady! O: HA! Mięczaku! (A ja dałem radę) ---> D: Dzień Dobry, Panie Eiichiro, jak się Pan miewa? Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale mam pytanie. W tomie 23. znajduje się scena, w której Panowie podglądają Nami i Vivi podczas kąpieli. Rozumiem Sanjiego, rozumiem Cobrę, Igarama, ale dlaczego robią to Luffy, Usopp i Chopper!? Proszę o odpowiedź, ale taką NA SERIO! Jeśli nie odpowie Pan na serio, będę zmuszona... PODAĆ PANA DO SĄDU!!! O''': Dlaczego to robią? Bo są zdrowymi facetami w pełni sił witalnych. Czy potrzebny jest inny powód? Co prawda Chopper prawdopodobnie dał się ponieść ogólnemu nastrojowi i po prostu zrobił to, co reszta ekipy, swoją drogą, wyobraźcie sobie: w pobliżu jest piękna, naga kobieta... Nie uważacie, że nie podejmując choć próby rzucenia na nią okiem, okazalibyście jej brak szacunku? W każdym razie Sanji tak uważa. '''D: Enelu, Enelu! Czemuś ty jesteś Enelem? O: Bardzo dziękuję za nadesłaną pocztówkę. Rozdział 301, Strona 126 D: Panie Oda, w tomie 27. wspomniał Pan o pseudonimie "Pan Beztroski". Czy to właśnie "On" podkłada w anime głos pod Suu? Kim napradę jest osoba, która to robi? Proszę o odpowiedź! O: To tak naprawdę ta sama osoba, która podkłada głos pod Nami, czyli Pani Akemi Okamura. Nadmieńmy, że takie podkładanie głosów pod zwierzęta nie jest łatwe. Wszystkim widzom anime OP polecam uważnie wsłuchać się w odgłosy wydawane przez zwierzaki. I pamiętajcie, "Pan Beztroski" to zwykle ktoś z głównej obsady! D: W tomie 30 na stronie 153, dokładnie w 5. kadrze, Sanji i Usopp wspinają się na statek, prawda? Co to jest to coś, co Usopp ma wtedy na nogach? I CZEMU TO ROBI "PLASK", NA BOGA!? O: To ośmiornicobuty, tak. Ośmiornicobuty. Jeden z wybitnych wynalazków stworzonych w "warsztacie Usoppa". Każdy z czterech ośmiornicobutów ma od spodu przyssawki. Jeśli założyć je na ręce i nogi, pozwalają się wspinać po dowolnych, nawet zupełnie pionowych ścianach. Przynajmniej tak twierdzi sam twórca. Nie wiadomo, czy te przyssawki naprawdę są tak mocne. A teraz spróbujcie szybko powiedzieć "ośmiornicobuty z powyłamywanymi nogami". Tak z dziesięć razy. Niezłe, nie? D: Dobry Wieczór, Panie Oda. Rzucam Panu wyzwanie! Takie typu: "Raz-dwa-trzy-w prawo Pan NIE patrzy!". No więc uwaga... Proszę NIE PATRZEĆ w prawo i powiedzieć, co to jest to cienkie coś, na czym trzymają się te kulki na głowach Skypiean! Jakieś podpórki czy co? Ale czemu takie cienkie!? Czekam na odpowiedź. Proszę... ba, żądam! (<--- tak to jest rozkaz). By mi Pan odpowiedział! O: No nie...! Dałem się zrobić i oczywiście spojrzałem... ech. A te "podpórki" to tak naprawdę włosy. Taka naturalna trwała. Takie... takie jakby naturalne linki od napełnionych helem baloników. A dlaczego są takie cienkie, a kulki nie spadają? Bo osoby noszące takie fryzury bardzo, ale to bardzo się starają, żeby nie spadły. Rozdział 302, Strona 146 D: By wyleczyć Shandian z zarazy Montblanc Noland przyrządził lek zwany "Konainą", prawda? Otóż sprawdziłem to i owo w słowniku i trafiłem na substancję zwaną "chininą", pozyskiwaną z drzewa chinowego. Czy to właśnie tym się Pan inspirował? Chinina - alkaloid pozyskiwany z kory drzewa chinowego. Ma właściwoście przeciwgorączkowe, poprawia też pracę układu pokarmowego. Skuteczny lek zwłaszcza przeciw malarii. O: Zgadza się. Ale nie martwcie się, drzewna gorączka tak naprawde nie istnieje. Wolę nie umieszczać w mandze prawdziwych chorób, bo ktoś mógłby poczuć się urażony, że traktuję je tak lekceważąco. Dlatego zwykle w takiich sytuacjach coś zmyślam lub nieco modyfikuję rzeczywistość. D: Brzucho, Panie Oda! Mam osiem lat i wielbiam One Piece'a i zwierzęta! Ostatnio otworzyłam atlas zwierząt i przypadkiem natrafiłam na ptaka o nazwie "Aisa". Czy to stąd wziął Pan imię shandiańskiej dziewczynki? O''': Zgadza się, jej imię pochodzi właśnie od tego ptaka. Często tak robię, gdy nie potrafię wymyślić imienia dla jakiejś postaci, otwieram atlas ptaków i voile'a! Nazwy ptaków pasują zwłaszcza na imiona kobiece. '''D: Dzień Dobry, Panie Odek! Mam wielką prośbę. Chodzi o aktorów głosowych, którzy nadają życie One Piece'owym postaciom w animowanej wersji. Czy nie dałoby się gdzieś zamieścić krótkich notek na ich temat? O, albo namówić, by napisali jakieś pozdrowienia dla cztelników? Myślę, że wtedy moglibyśmy jeszcze bardziej identyfikować się z odgrywanymi przez nich postaciami. JA, na przykład, uwielbiam Pana Kazuyę Nakai, który podkłada głos pod Zoro. O''': Sporo osób przesyła mi podobne prośby. Pomyślimy, zobaczymy. Rozdział 304, Strona 188 '''D: Panie Oda, jeden z ataków Robin to "Cinco Fleur", prawda? Proszę go wymówić "cinko", ale tak głośno! W przeciwnym razie zrobię Panu ________! O: Cinko-Fleur, Cinko-Fleur! (głosem Robin) ...ZARAZ, ZARAZ!!! Przecieć "cinko" to po japońsku "siusiak"!!! Do czego wy mnie zmuszacie, świntuchy!? "One Piece" to taka grzeczna, wysublimowana manga! Proszę jej nie brukać takimi zagraniami! D: Co Wiper ma pod tą liściastą spódniczką? Czy to dobrze zgaduję, że nic? A siusiak tak swobodnie mu się tam majta? O: Owszem, majta się. Na pewno. Musi to być dość niewygodne, zwłaszcza podczas walki. Hm. Powiedziałbym, że wręcz BARDZO niewygodne. Więc może jednak nosi jakąś przepaskę? W sumie to nie wiem (HALO...!) D: Pewnego dnia mój kumpel, niejaki H., powiedział mi: "wiesz co, zdradzę ci pewien sekret! Kojarzysz te takie długaśne <3 uszy Enela? No więc tak naprawdę..." - I nagle trafił go sąd boży! Zdaję sobie sprawę, co mi grozi, ale jednak zapytam - Panie Oda, co on chciał mi przekazać!?!?!?!? O: Ponieważ Enel odleciał do Fairy Vearth, pozwólcie, że odpowiem za niego, no więc jeśli chodzi o jego długaśne uszy, to tak naprawdę... YAHAHAHAHA!!! BODOOOOOM!!! (Z powodu absencji autora na tym kończymy SBS). Nawigacja Kategoria:SBS Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów